


of spots and ridges

by mythicalqueen



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalqueen/pseuds/mythicalqueen
Summary: kira muses on jadzia with a bajoran nose-- or rather, without spots-- and vedek robes during the siegefor the femslash fanwork exchange





	of spots and ridges

**Author's Note:**

> frozenmemories1987.tumblr.com requested "Kiradax, Season 2, The Siege: Seing Jadzia pose as Bajoran, with her face changed and her attitude so effortlessly adapted stirs something in Kira. It makes her feel very attracted to Jadzia, but at the same time makes her realize how much she adores those trill spots on her face and how she misses them when they're gone" I got pretty off topic, but I hope you like it!

The thing was that it should make her mad. And a part of her was. Jadzia had no right to wear those robes, that earring; she didn’t believe in the Prophets, and she had no right to wear that nose; her land and freedom were never ripped from her by Cardassians. But, Kira decided quickly, far worse people have worn all three. Collaborators and you name it and Jadzia was trying to help the Bajoran people so Kira supposed she could make this exception.

Plus, it was cute. In a strange way, it reminded Kira of when she was young and daydreamed about bringing a nice Bajoran girl home, before she realized she had no home and she didn’t need a nice Bajoran girl, she needed one who could and would shoot Cardassians.

But maybe now she needed a determined Trill woman who wanted her to see the good in life after so many years of pain. 

But that wasn’t relevant right now. Whatever seeing Jadzia presenting as a Bajoran made her feel right now didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting the evidence to the Chamber of Ministers before it was too late. 

Bareil’s insistence to escort them broke her out of her reveries on Jadzia dressed as a Vedek and her hands dressing Kira to look like one as well. Which, in all honesty, she wasn’t sure she deserved to wear either, but desperate times, she supposed. The Prophets would forgive her. It was the right thing to do. 

“So, what do you think?” Jadzia asked, her hands sliding down from Kira’s shoulders to rest midway to her elbows, the pressure light but firm.

“Think?” Kira asked, because she honestly wasn’t sure what Jadzia meant. She had a million thoughts racing through her head right now; Jadzia could be referring to any one of them.

“The nose,” Jadzia clarified, leaning forward. Her eyes were wide.

“Oh,” Kira said. “It’s flattering.” Which, it was. It suited her, in an odd way. It wasn’t the traditional spots and all too smooth nose Kira had grown accustomed to for her, but it still looked good. Of course, at this point, Nerys was at least seventy percent sure nothing could actually make Jadzia look bad.

“I’m thinking of keeping it.”

Kira had to laugh a little, had to shake her head, because it was such a Jadzia thing to say. It was so in character for her to crack jokes at a time like this, lightening the mood. It helped to balance out the fact that she looked so different. 

*

It wasn’t exactly a long walk to the chambers, but it wasn’t all that short either. Of course, Kira had faced much worse in her time in the resistance, but neither of them were very accustomed to maneuvering in these long, heavy fabrics. And with an injured hip, in Kira’s case. Bareil followed at a respectable distance as Kira hobbled slightly to catch up to Jadzia, who readily offered an arm to help her walk. Kira accepted gratefully, leaning into Jadzia a bit.

“I’m sorry if this offends you,” Dax muttered. Kira looked at her, her confusion clear on her face. Jadzia smiled a bit. “The nose, the robes, all of it. I know I’m no Bajoran, and certainly not a Vedek.”

Kira shook her head. “It’s necessary.”

“Still.”

Kira smiled and leaned into Jadzia marginally more. “Thank you. It does flatter you, you know.”

Jadzia grinned. “Thanks.”

“It makes it easy to forget that you’ve got a centuries old worm in there, since you look like us,” she joked. “In honesty, it makes me want to get to know Jadzia better, instead of just Dax.”

Jadzia’s smile fell a little. “You can’t. Jadzia doesn’t exist anymore, not really. I’m Jadzia Dax. That’s who you know.”

“But it’s different,” Kira said.

“Yes. But there’s not this dichotomy between the symbiont and the host that unjoined people think there is. I can’t always tell what Dax thinks as opposed to what Jadzia thinks because neither of them exist like that anymore. For now, anyways. I mean, even before I was joined, I’d sometimes feel two conflicting things. Don’t you? It’s not two or seven different people. It’s just one complicated one.”

“Huh,” Kira said thoughtfully. 

“We need to hurry.”

“I’m sorry, Jadzia.”

Jadzia smiled. “Don’t be. It’s nice to get to talk about.” She further wrinkled her now ridged nose as she make a show of grinning. Kira couldn’t help but laugh.

*  
Presenting the evidence to the Ministers was... chaotic at best, but it worked in the end, because it was pretty damn incriminating. And everything was fixed again.

But then she found out that Li Nalas had died and it was chaos again.

*

Kira left Quark’s, her eyes full of tears, vaguely making her way to the station’s makeshift temple.

But she ran into Jadzia first. 

“Kira, are you alright?” she asked, her tone gentle. She was back to her spots and her smooth nose and her Starfleet uniform. Kira never really expected that of all things would help to ground her.

“Not exactly.” She’d considered brushing the concern off, but it was pretty obvious she was crying.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jadzia reached forward to put a hand on Kira’s shoulder.

“Unless you can bring Li Nalas back...” Kira trailed off.

“I’m sorry. I can’t begin to understand what he meant to Bajor... to you.”

Kira smiled a bit sadly. “He was a hero.”

Jadzia nodded. There was a part of her, a very large part of her, that wanted to remind Kira that she herself was, too, but that wasn’t what Kira needed to hear right now, and she got the feeling Benjamin had already told her. She swallowed. “I can leave you alone, if you want.”

Kira shook her head. “Would you... would you mind coming to the temple with me? I wanted to light a duranja for him. They did the death chant earlier, so I figure it’s the least I can do.”

“Of course, Nerys,” Jadzia said, letting her hand drop to squeeze Kira’s and starting to slowly walk to the temple.

*

Nearly an hour later, after many words were spoken and tears shed, the two of them left the temple that had been crowded with Bajoran officers and civilians alike, nearly all of them lighting duranjas. Jadzia absentmindedly wondered how long it would take for Quark to start selling an overpriced knock-off version before stopping herself. It was a bit disrespectful to think about how a Ferengi would profit from the death of a Bajoran hero, and for the most part, she was really just trying to be there for Kira.

Kira leaned a bit onto Jadzia’s shoulder as they walked out. 

“Is your hip still bothering you?” Jadzia asked, brow furrowed.

“No, Julian took care of all that,” she said, smiling at Jadzia. She seemed much more at peace now, if still a bit sad.

“Good. I’d hate to have to tell him how to do his job,” she joked, her tone exaggerated.

Kira shoved her gently. “Because you’re such a great doctor. You’re bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired.”

Jadzia gasped in mock offense. 

“Jadzia, you just told me that I could walk with broken bones.”

“And you could!”

“Yeah, for about two seconds before I passed out. Wait, how far did you carry me before Bareil’s searchers found us?”

“Enough for my arms to be sore,” Jadzia teased. Kira rolled her eyes. “Glad to see you conscious and walking okay again, though.”

Kira smiled. “And I’m glad to see you with spots and a flat nose again.”

“I thought you said the nose was flattering.”

“It was, I just missed the spots. They suit you better.”

“Thank you. For the record, I think the nose suits you quite well, too. Though I’ve never seen you with Trill spots.”

“And I hope you never will.”

“Oh, come on, it’d be cute.” 

Kira blushed. Unsure of how to respond, she said in her best imitation of Jadzia’s casual tone, “Are you saying I’m cute?”

“Mmm,” Jadzia hummed as if deep in thought, “how about adorable?”

Kira rolled her eyes, but her blush gave her away. 

“No? Okay, what about gorgeous?”

Kira ducked in an attempt to keep some of her composure. “Have you looked in a mirror? I mean, seriously, who looks that good in vedek robes?” she managed. 

“Nerys, I--” her tone had lost it’s mirth and sounded genuine. Still happy, just less teasing and more... something heavier. “I know you’re in an emotional place right now.”

Nerys stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned towards Jadzia. She got on her toes, leaning her head up as she wrapped her arms around Jadzia’s neck, close enough to kiss her. “This has nothing to do with Li Nalas. It’s just how I feel for you.”

And then Jadzia blushed and Kira kissed her and realized that maybe her earlier statement to Sisko hadn’t been entirely accurate. Maybe there was something for her to celebrate tonight, after all.


End file.
